Rarran
Rarran is an UnderWorld Creature. He resembles a humanoid bat-like creature. Appearance Rarran is a small, winged Creature with large ears and sharp fangs. He has bushy red eyebrows and red facial hair. He wears a brown belt that is similar looking to a tool belt. His size and ability to fly gives him a real advantage when surveying the prisoners of the Pits, as well as in battle and on scouting missions. Background Information Rarran is usually found flitting through the putrid prison wards of the Pits. He keeps his super-sensitive ears trained on the conversations of the captives, sharing any interesting information or suspicious whispers with his friends and fellow guards, Miklon and Dardemus. Although loyal to the UnderWorld, Rarran’s not a native UnderWorlder. He was created by the OverWorld Creature maker, Mommark, but his nefarious nature drove him from Castle Mommark. Rarran fled to the UnderWorld and intentionally neglected to tell anyone of his true OverWorld origins. He was part of the of Chaor's surprise attack on Milla'iin, after the Chieftain was working on building a canal in the Marsh of Murk. Rarran scouted out the M'arriillian's progress, and estimated that they were around a day from finishing it. During the battle, Rarran and Takinom battled Milla'iin in the sky. When Chaor fired the Annihilizer, Takinom ordered Rarran to retreat, despite the fact their were still UnderWorld Minions stuck in the Marsh. To save his tribe mates from a fiery death, Rarran fired a Flame Repel attack on Ragetrod, Ooloo, Gambreor, Kraade, Asadab, and H'earring. Unfortunately, this allowed Milla'iin to brainwash Rarran. When Rarran and Takinom went back to base, Rarran was used as the mouthpiece of Aa'une: The M'arrillian Leader. He informed Chaor of this was all a trap to lure them away from UnderWorld City, so that Lord Van Bloot and an army of M'arrillians could take the city and they were coming for Chaor. Rarran was then ordered back to UnderWorld City and he would serve Lord Van Bloot and Emna'ool until the Battle For UnderWorld City, in which he was freed from the M'arrillian's control. Back on Chaor's side, Rarran would be instrumental in defeating the Gothos Rebels. Personality and Behavior Rarran is a tricky and nefarious creature by nature. These traits lead him to escape from Castle Mommark and join the UnderWorlders to spite his maker. His contempt for Mommark held no bounds, and is constantly plotting his revenge on his creator. Despite this, Rarran is extremely loyal to his tribe mates, as seen when he saved half a dozen UnderWorld Minions from the Annihilizer and showed genuine concern for their safety. Strategies Equip Rarran with a Skeletal Steed so that he may attack creatures in the very back. Rarran, Tainted makes for a great minion, as he has an ability that makes him practically a Defender. TV Show Breakdown Appearances *'ChaotiKings' *'Fire Fighters' *'Big Time' *'The Floundering Father '(Rarran was one of Kaz's Creatures against Buzz Sr., and he lost the round.) *'UnderWorld Overthrown '(Rarran joined the fight against the M'arrillians.) Card Owners *'KidChaor' *'Elliot' MajorTom Trivia * His favorite Battlegear may be the Dragon Pulse, as he asked Krystella for one in exchange for doing her a favor. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:UnderWorld_Creatures Category:Cards Category:Mommark's creations Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Scouts Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:Scouts Category:Mommark's Creations Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Minion Category:Rare Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Notes and References